The Doctor Is In!
by The Dalek Inquisitor General
Summary: My first story! The Doctor  as played by Matt Smith  comes for Christmas and hangs out. Involves scuba diving, hang gliding, and fighting aliens. Rated T just to be safe. 3 good reviews: I continue it. Rather short so far, but better than nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Alright, I fixed my little errors. 3 good reviews = the story continues. 3 bad reviews = I end it or do some serious editing! I only own the character Sophia and the plot! Everything else in the story is owned by BBC America, or that crazy genius, Terry Nation (we'll come to that one later)!

* * *

><p>It all started December 25, 2011. It was 10:01 A.M. That is when I heard a noise followed by thumps. It was music to my ears. My parents were out, so I decided to take a look outside. Out there was a blue police box. I couldn't believe my eyes! Was it…was it…the TARDIS? Out stepped a man with a bowtie, a tweed jacket, and suspenders. It was the Doctor! He looked around, then shut the TARDIS door and locked it. I decided it was time to go outside and say hello. I slipped into my jacket, and walked into the crisp, cold, refreshing mountain air.<p>

"Hello!" I said.

He, obviously startled, whirled around. He straightened his bowtie and was about to introduce himself, but I beat him to it. He looked a bit surprised that I knew who he was.

"You look a bit chilly. Why don't you come in for a nice, hot cup of tea? I might not be British, but I still like tea." I remarked.

"Ok. That would be fine, thanks." He replied.

"What are you here for? Is there some kind of trouble? Oh, wait. You're the Doctor. You always manage to find trouble. If not the Daleks, then the Cybermen. If not the Cybermen, than some other goon with a problem with the universe." I asked him.

"What do you know about the Daleks or the Cybermen?" He shot back.

"I know enough to know you bring goons like that to Earth the way a magnet attracts metal. You still haven't answered my question, by the way." I told him.

"Oh, nothing. Just visiting for the view. Nothing is going on. Nothing at all" He replied, apparently on the spot.

I shrugged, just to say that it didn't matter anyway.

"Just doing something fun, then? You're going on a vacation or something? I here scuba diving is popular these days. I was just about to get a ride from my friend to the beach, about four hours from here to go scuba diving. It's very fun. Although, I'd personally say that a ride in the TARDIS would be a lot faster than any four hour car ride." I hoped that this would earn me a free joyride in the TARDIS.

He sighed, shook his head, and replied, "You could just ask if you wanted a ride, you know."

"Alright then. Can I take a ride in your TARDIS to the beach?" I inquired.

Almost immediately, he said, "Sure. Why not?"

I think my heart skipped a beat. I was going to ride in the TARDIS! He unlocked the door and stepped inside. I shuffled over, took a deep breath, and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is. Chapter 2. Hopefully I got it right this time! I don't own any Doctor Who characters or objects. Just the character Sophia and the plot. Sorry about the cliff-hangers. I do it so readers keep reading! The story was actually written before I joined this website, so new chapters can be put out at any time.

* * *

><p>Let it be known, BBC America got it right. This magnificent contraption was bigger on the inside than the outside. There was a central control center panel doohickey with all manners of dials, levers, gauges, and buttons. The Doctor began working these faster than the eye could see. I always wondered how he worked all this stuff so easily. Time Lord's instinct, I guess. The TARDIS began making that characteristic sound as we began to make the journey of hurdling through time and space.<p>

"This is really….indescribably cool." I said. I was being very honest. I knew exactly what to expect, yet I was still very impressed!

"You could say that. By the way…who exactly are you? And how do you know who I am?" He responded.

"What, you want to know about boring me? Alright, I'll tell you. I'm Sophia. How I know who you are…that's because I watch a wonderful show called Doctor Who that is about you're adventures and you saving the universe." I told him.

"There's a TV show about me?" He scratched his head in what was clearly bewilderment. I nodded my head in response. I didn't feel like talking right now.

Then, we arrived at our destination. It must have been very strange for anyone on the beach to see a blue police box appear out of nowhere in particular. Thankfully, when we stepped out, the beach was as empty as the Void. Not a single living soul in sight.

"Guess it is time to scuba dive." I remarked. I began to get my gear on that I had taken with me. When I put the special oxygen tank on that allowed me to dive very deep, I headed out into the water.

When I was about neck deep, I put the regulator in my mouth and went off to lands unknown. I was about 300 feet deep when I hit the bottom. Beautiful, majestic, coral reefs of pinks and yellows and colors I couldn't even name bustled with fish and creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors. It was very spectacular. As I went farther from the shore, I went deeper. I gazed out at the more desolate ocean-scape. I saw a black-outlined, hulking shape.

Being adventurous, I assumed this wreck might have any number of valuable treasures, both monetary, and historically. As I got closer, however, I discovered that this was no ordinary ship. It was some kind of vast space ship, with the classic flying saucer look. It had all kinds of protrusions, including what looked like a weapons system of some sort. It was, for some reason, disturbingly and very frighteningly familiar. I just couldn't place it. I decided, very stupidly, to explore and check it out. When I finally got to it, I endeavored to find an entryway.

I finally found an automatic door, still working, even in this ocean. As I entered, I decided to just go down a straight passageway. What I saw took my breath away. I saw hallways with all kinds of sliding doors. One was open, so I went in. The room was huge! There were all kinds of consoles and control centers. There was what looked like a podium at the back. The terminals had instruments that were also familiar, but how? As I explored it a bit more, I discovered why it was all so familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Once again, I own only Sophia and the plot. Now readers, you see why I mentioned Terry Nation earlier. I would want to own Doctor Who, but sadly BBC would not take my money, nor my soul when I tried to sell both to them. The reviews give me great joy, for such friendly comments on my first story, using only low-tech human technology to write this. **

* * *

><p>On the floor, sticking out of some debris, was an eye stalk, broken off from…its original owner. Let's just say that the realization of what ship I was on, <em>whose<em> ship I was on, caused me to snag my little souvenir and skedaddle. What really worried me was the fact that the ship was relatively empty. Not even a "corpse". I took resurfacing nice and easy, as now was certainly not the time to get the Bends. As I resurfaced, I began to contemplate how I was going to break this bit of news to the Doctor. As I trudged onto shore, obviously exhausted and gasping for breath, I began to strip off my scuba gear. The Doctor was sitting on a folding chair, looking very comfortable.

"You won't believe what I found. I found a shipwreck." I said, still panting like a dog.

He replied, "Shipwrecks are fairly common."

"Not this one. It was a _space_ ship wreck." I shot back.

He had an expression of increasing interest. "Oh really? Do you know whose it is?"

I was about to pop his happy bubble. I nodded my head in response.

"Well then….who is it?" he asked. I threw the eye stalk down at his feet. I'm gonna call his expression a grimace.

"Exactly. As soon as I saw that, I made what some would call a hasty departure. I didn't really want to stick around, just in case there was one more…intact. Problem was, there was nobody home. No "corpses", no nothing, except for that." I pointed at the eye stalk.

"And why was the fact no one was home a bad thing? Would you rather run…well, swim…into one?" He always has to ask something…

"Well, it's bad because, where are they? Like I said, there weren't even any dead ones. They didn't just disappear. Which means they~"

"Must be somewhere on Earth!" The Doctor interrupted. He looked pretty horrified, but I guess that's normal if you just discovered there's a large number of Daleks somewhere on the same planet as you. I'm not even sure that could be considered "normal" anyway. I'm even less sure what category this kind of situation would go under.

Now it seems I just dragged myself into a problem universally large. That doesn't happen to the average person. Well, better it happen to a Whovian than someone who doesn't know how bad the situation is, nor even knows it's a bad thing. Yep. About 20,000 Daleks against 1 Time Lord and a fourteen year old girl. I think we got this in the bag. I mean, yeah, it will be a close call, but we'll win. We're just awesome like that.

"So….um…what are we going to do now? I mean, personally, I would go do some stuff on my bucket list before I go off and save Earth, you know…just in case we die." I said, being completely honest.

"You want to play around and goof off while there is a large amount of genocidal aliens bent on the destruction of your species?"

When he says it like that, it makes me feel cowardly and lazy.

"Now the real question is, where are they all?" The Doctor contemplated.

"Maybe going to the London Expo would give us some clues." I muttered under my breath. I always wanted to go to the London Expo, and was pretty bummed I might die before that happened.

"Of course! You're a genius!" he exclaimed.

"Whhaaa..?" I, clearly stumped, asked.

"Don't you see? Many people, mainly the British, go around in suits like that. Would it be so out of place to see one there? Most of them probably aren't there now, but it's possible some might still be."

"No, it wouldn't be particularly out of place." I replied. Now that wasn't that hard. Now all we have to do is fight them and win. That will be slightly more difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Another stupid cliff-hanger. Btw, the attitude towards challenging life or death situations Sophia displays is my personality exactly. 3 more good reviews = story continues. 3 bad reviews = no one will ever know how this sketchy situation ends. Or how Sophia smarts off to individuals she really shouldn't smart off to. Or how hang gliding plays into this.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I thank everyone for their sweet and friendly reviews! As of today, I still don't own the Doctor, the TARDIS, Captian Jack, or those fanatic pepper-pot menaces, the Daleks. Those are owned by BBC and Terry Nation. Although, I have been trying to sell my soul in exchange for owning Doctor Who, but BBC doesn't want to strike a deal! Btw, I just** **_couldn't_ wait for 3 more reviews. I had to submit. Now...READ IT, LOVE IT, REVIEW IT! **

* * *

><p>We walked back into that blue police box. As I was deep in my thoughts, the Doctor began to fire up the TARDIS. We rode in silence, each to their own thoughts. When we got there, we were about 10 miles away.<p>

"Well we better start walking." He said with a sigh.

"I have an alternative to walking." I muttered.

"And what would that be?" He asked. I pulled out a hang glider in response.

"I'll walk, thank you very much." He informed me.

I answered, "Suit yourself."

After that, I found the tallest building, double checked my safety gear, and counted to 10. Then, I jumped. I never actually did this before, and it was a rush. The journey took about 8 minutes. I landed with precision, about twenty feet from the door.

The Doctor was already there. I wasn't going to ask how. He strode in as if he owned the place. I took a deep breath and followed. There weren't many people, which was good, just in case things got ugly. When we finally found one of the aliens trundling about, we followed it. It was headed to a maintenance closet. The Doctor went over and began to listen. I followed his lead, and put my ear to the door too.

I heard an annoyingly high-pitched voice say, **"****LOWER THE COMMUNICATIONS BARRIER!"**

In reply, another one said, **"I OBEY!"**

Then the traditional "teeewwhh" of the communications barrier followed shortly.

"It's like a little alien convention in there. A psycho alien convention," I muttered.

The Doctor raised his finger to his lips to tell me to be silent. I went back to listening. As far as I could tell, they were talking nonsense. The Doctor must have understood, for I could see the increasing worry in his eyes. Then I caught the words "reality bomb". They were trying that again? Then, there was silence. I decided to take that as a bad sign. Just as I was about to suggest leaving through sign language, I heard the heavy purr of a transport beam.

We no longer stood outside the door. Instead, we stood in the room/closet. Which is bad. There were about five of them. What was even better was their complete attention was on us. I wondered how we were going to get out of this bad situation. We could get out, I reasoned. After all, the Doctor always has a plan. I hoped it worked. This would make a wonderful story, if I lived to tell about it. At last, the awkward silence was broken.

**"DO NOT MOVE! YOU ARE THE DOCTOR! ****YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS! YOU WILL BE INTERROGATED AND THEN YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED IMMEDIATELY!****"** One of them grated as it pointed its gun-stick at the Doctor's chest.

It seems I'm just not that important. I'm thinking it's a good thing they're ignoring me. I would have cracked a joke, but there were only two of us here who have a sense of humor.

The Doctor leaned over and whispered in my ear, "If you have your phone, text the number 479-1010. I…err…have a friend who can help."

I nodded, then reached into my jacket pocket. I texted the number in about 30 seconds. New record! Of course, all the strange behaviors and finger movements gave me away. One of them came over and basically stared at my pocket. Awkward.

Then it screeched, **"****REMOVE THE DEVICE FROM YOUR POCKET IMMEDIATELY!****"**

As if it expected me to listen. "Aaahhh, but there is nothing in my pocket. I might not even have a pocket. It might be an illusion."

Another two things I love: white lies and being a smart aleck.

**"YOU WILL OBEY THE DALEKS!****"** The Dalek's voice rose to a pitch every dog in a 20 mile radius could hear.

Sheesh. Such problems. With a shrug, I tossed the phone onto the ground. The Dalek aimed its gun-stick at my cell phone and it shot the phone with a bolt of neutronic energy. I sound like such a nerd knowing all these terms. Which I am. The phone melted into shapeless slag. Aaarrggghhh! It was-or had been- a very nice and expensive phone! Alright. Things just got personal. That's when the situation got really interesting. As in Captain Jack, in charge of Torchwood, made a hole in the wall and shot the nearest Dalek with a laser gun the size of a medium dog. Bye-bye Dalek!

I smiled and yelled, "The cavalry is here!"

* * *

><p><strong>You may be thinking "Oh God! Another cliff-hanger? What's this author on?" Or , you may be thinking nothing at all, or daydreaming about Nyan Cat. Whatever you may be thinking, I'm thinking one thing: TACOS! Nope. Just kidding! You guys know the deal with reviews by now. So I'm not gonna waste valuable time typing it. Instead, I'm probably going to type something infinitely more stupid and pointless. I'm not even sure myself!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Once again, I have grown tired of waiting for new reviews. Once again I own nothing Doctor Who-ish. Once again, tacos come to mind. Now, we get to some action. And whipped-cream.**

* * *

><p>The other insane aliens turned to fight him. I decided I join in too.<p>

I took out some whipped-cream and shouted at the nearest one,"Hey, stupid Dalek, over here!"

That certainly got its it swiveled its eye stalk to locate me, I ran up and sprayed whipped-cream right in its eye.

I stepped to the side and exclaimed, "Whipped-cream: the greatest weapon humanity has!"

It certainly got laughs from Captain Jack and the Doctor. Unfortunately, my actions also attracted unwanted attention. In other words, two of the Daleks fighting Captain Jack turned around and came after me.

"Crud." I muttered.

I was in deep trouble now. My amazing whipped-cream trick wasn't going to work again. I ran into the back closet. Hmmmm…a closet within a closet…ingenious! What I saw there made my day. Large laser guns. Two of them. I grabbed them.

Just as the two Daleks entered the closet, I stole a little line from the movie Scarface: "Say hello to my little friends!"

I blasted them good. When I came out, newfound treasures slung over my shoulders, it seemed Captain Jack had handled the rest.

The Doctor and Captain Jack were both staring at something behind me, above my head. It seems the communication barrier was still up. It seems that they were giving their leader the scoop when we were eavesdropping. We didn't realize that the Supreme Dalek had been watching the whole time….

"Well this bites." I muttered, once again, to no one in particular.

It kept silent no longer. **"WE ARE THE SUPREME BEINGS! WE WILL MAKE THE EARTH BURN!"**

I'm not sure what's more annoying, the Supreme Dalek's voice or the standard, garden-variety-Dalek voice.

**"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED, DOC-TOR!"**It screeched.

That is the second time that has been said. What are the odds?

I decided I'd be a "smarty pants" again.

I addressed it, "I'm gonna use you for target practice. You think the Doctor is bad? He won't even pick up a weapon to defend himself. I'm a different case altogether. I'm vicious, aggressive, and perfectly capable of kicking your alien backside. Pretty soon, the Oncoming Storm won't be the only one with a horror story about him."

Wow. My longest speech to an alien yet. Maybe I should run for president.

The only effect on it was that it said, **"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"**

Well, doesn't that just give me encouragement to continue to sass it.

With that, the transmission ended.

"Wow. I just made a new friend today!" I said with a grin a mile wide.

Captain Jack chuckled and replied, "You aren't truly a member of the club until the Supreme Dalek wants to kill you personally."

"Glad to join, then!" I answer. More chuckles.

"I like you already. Anyone who can use whipped-cream to win a fight against a Dalek certainly deserves respect. You're pretty hilarious too. The Doctor is lucky to have you along." He answered.

With that being said, he teleported out.

The Doctor and I headed back into the TARDIS.

As he was unlocking the door, he said, "Maybe you should sit this one out. It's getting to be very dangerous." I laughed.

"That's how I like it, though"

"This is not some big joke. People, including you, could die." He had a very stern tone to his voice.

I became more serious. "I'm aware of that. Making it less serious helps me keep calm."

I was actually afraid. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"I want to do something and make a difference." I told him.

"You have already done a lot." He countered.

"I'm going. I don't care how high the danger level is. I'm not sitting around and do nothing." I said.

With that, we went into the TARDIS and we went to save the universe. We flew through time and space to stop the destruction of all we loved. We were there. The Dalek mothership. All of the adventure had come to this. The ultimate climax.

Before he opened the door, he told me, "First sign of danger, go back into the TARDIS."

"Oh, so walking onto a space ship with more than 15,000 Daleks isn't dangerous itself?" I shot back.

He gave me a shy grin. He took a deep breath, and then stepped out of the TARDIS. I followed, close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know. Using whipped-cream wouldn't really work for all you die-hard Whovians. And the Doctor doesn't often become so serious. Maybe it's because Sophia isn't even old enough to drive a car, yet she is going off to fight one of the Doctor's most powerful and dangerous foes. Maybe the Doctor doesn't want to see an adolescent get killed before her 15th B-day. Personally, I'd want to live beyond 14 to see my sweet 16 (I'm hoping I get a black Corvette!). Am I rambling <em>again<em>? Oh well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well, it comes to this...the last chapter...:-(**

**I do realize that if this story happened, many of the things Sophia does would not _actually_ work. In other words, I'd be dead within 500 Rels. That's ok though! Cos this is never happening. That's why it's fictional. I no longer think of tacos. I had three last night.**

* * *

><p>It seems we had a large welcoming committee.<p>

"I should 'a brought more whipped-cream." I mumbled.

Or a bazooka. Either one would have worked. I still had my awesome lasers though. After all, this wasn't a peace mission. Our welcoming committee "escorted" us to a large room, much like the room on the underwater shipwreck. There was a lot of them floating around through overhead passage ways or doing other various…activities…that I probably didn't want to know about. When I say a lot, I mean _a lot_. Somewhere between 4,500 and 5,000 of them. That is bad. Very, very, very bad. In the back, there was an elevated platform which had what was presumably their leader. It was a bit larger than the others, and it had metallic red and gold livery, too.

Interesting. We didn't even have to say "Take us to your leader." Not that I wanted to see the Supreme Dalek personally. That was when a guy, in army fatigues and a tan sash and boots, teleported in. It looked as if he was going to try to blast their leader out of space. He was probably some guy from Torchwood. The poor fellow didn't even have a chance.

As he came running up, laser in hand, the Supreme Dalek just shrieked **"EXTERMINATE!"**

Then he was lit up like a Christmas tree. Nooo! I'm using Christmas similes now! What's wrong with me?

"That's why I never join organizations like Torchwood. A very high risk for epic failure." I whispered to the Doctor.

He doesn't say anything in reply, just stares off at somewhere in the room.

We were reasonably close to the platform. In my opinion, too close. The Supreme Dalek just stared at us for 20 seconds. It was kinda…creepy.

Then, its head thingy swiveled around to the nearest drone and told it, **"TAKE THE DOC-TOR TO THE INTERROGATION ROOM. WHEN THE INTERROGATION IS COMPLETED, EXTERMINATE HIM IMMEDIATELY!" **

The drone replied, **"I OBEY!"**

It took him out of the room, I'm guessing to the Interrogation Room. Oh crap. If I'm not going with him, then that means…oh, this isn't good. If I'm gonna die, then I'm going to be insulting before I do.

Being honest as I am, I decided to say something that could be defined as "stupid". Not the first time. "I can sense all kinds of insanity in this room, mainly five feet in front of me."

That certainly got its attention. Probably wasn't the best idea, though.

I think it's time to start getting philosophical on them. "You know, there are holes in your plan a blind man could see. What is the point of destroying the whole universe, when you're in the universe too? You would be destroyed with everyone else, so really, what's the point?"

It's eye focused on me, which is actually very creepy, and it answered **"YOU ARE A LESSER BEING. YOU ARE NOT EXPECTED TO UNDERSTAND THE PLANS OF THE DALEKS, THE SUPREME BEINGS!"**

Oh, that just took insulting to a new level. There's only room for one to be insulting here. And I am not going to lose to a psychopathic pepper-pot!

"Oh yeah? Well then, how do you keep getting your backsides kicked? If you were so "supreme", why would keep losing so many fight? That means you're not even close." I shot back.

That's how you tear opinions apart. Logic reigns supreme once again.

It was screeching level when it replied, **"IF YOU DO NOT DESIST IN YOUR INSOLENCE, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED INSTEAD OF BECOMING A SLAVE!" **

It's like talking to a brick wall…

"Okay then. One, some things are worse than death. Slavery falls into that category. Two, I'm not listening to you. So I'm not desisting. Three, I keep getting death threats, yet nothing happens. You're horrible at keeping promises. You suck!" I said, plainly.

Someone has to be a "smarty pants" around here, and it might as well be me.

Then, I grab my lasers and shoot a nearby console that looks important. "Oops. Silly me. I hope you didn't need that for anything important."

I was wearing a most curious smug smile. I bet I was the first one in the universe's history to be this insolent to the Supreme Dalek. Another new record! Unfortunately, I got my lasers taken away as punishment. Two black-domed elite guards aimed their suckers and hit me in the stomach. It took my breath away and made me drop my two lasers. The Supreme Dalek aimed its gun-stick at a laser gun and opened fire. It, like my phone, turned into melted slag. The other laser got the same treatment. I only had one more trick up my sleeves. A remote-detonating explosive charge that Captain Jack had slipped into my jacket pocket before he left. It was magnetic. If I could just get close enough to their leader without dying, I could probably set it off.

Then I realized something. One, I probably won't get that close and two; I was in the Christmas spirit. I didn't want to destroy individuals on Christmas! I could, however, destroy weapons system consoles. How lucky that they were right behind me. I slowly edged my hand behind me and very sneakily placed the charge. Now all I had to do was get out of here…and just as I thought that, the sound of the TARDIS filled the room. The Doctor escaped! Just in time too! I ran for the TARDIS as fast as my legs could carry me. The Supreme Dalek must have had other ideas…

It screamed, **"EXTERMINATE!"**

It seemed all that video game playing helped me after all, for it was quick reflexes that made the extermination beam narrowly miss. The recycled air stank of ozone and fried circuitry.

Just as I was about to go in, I turned around, raised my hand with the detonator, and said, "Hasta la vista, baby!"

I pushed the big red button and jumped into the TARDIS. As I closed the door, I heard the sounds of explosions, with the sound of high-pitched, angry screaming. Then we began to fly away.

The Doctor broke the still silence. "What exactly did you do?"

I answered, "I blew their weapons systems up. I decided that violence isn't good around Christmas time."

"Interesting. Very interesting. I don't think I've ever met anyone with your exact kind of humorous sass. You did a good job on your first time saving the universe." He replied.

"Thank you, Doctor." I said to him.

While I was on this adventure, I decided to ask him to stay for one more thing…

"Doctor, because I missed Christmas dinner, and I know you won't land on the same day, can we have Christmas dinner here, on the TARDIS?" I asked.

He looked at me, and then he told me, "After the way you kicked backside, sure. It's going to cost you though."

"Oh? How much?" I inquired, barely able to contain my laughter.

"You have to write a funny come-back for me!" He exclaimed.

And we flew off into time and space, laughing all the way…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>If you readers liked this story, and want to see more with Sophia, just say! It was really fun creating this story and I'd love to continue the adventures! If you don't, that's okay too! I have <em>millions<em> of ideas (I have _a lot_ of spare time!)! Thanks to all reviews; especially AmorindaSapphire97, Random Ruth, and MyNameIsAwesome. Those who aren't listed, don't feel left out! I couldn't of done this without _all_ of you!**


End file.
